Project beautiful
by Kickin it fan xox
Summary: My project beautiful oneshot. Depressing themes. Kim is pushed to the limit she can only take so much #projectbeutiful


**A/N: hey guys I know I need to update red and wasabi warrior moments and trust me I working on them. But this is for PROJECTBEUTIFUL created by xxonwensdayswewearpinkxx. I hope you guys all enjoy. **

_I don't own kickin it. _

_Warning: includes mature subject matter 13+_

I heard the bell ring from somewhere. I got to my feet and grabbed my in a daze. Everything I did was always in a daze. I made my way to my locker to get my bag so I could get out of this hell hole. But of course before I could get there the one and only shailene brant stepped in front of me. I knew what was coming so i just braced myself.

"Where do you think your going bitch? Thought you could get away without your daily dose of torment?" Shailene sneered at me.

I didn't bother to answer, it wouldn't change anything.

"Well than shall we begin? Oops, why am I asking you, you slut. I make the decisions around here. " my bully said.

She then proceeded to shove me into a locker and then kick me with her three inch heel.

Twenty minutes later they were done insulting and abusing me. It didn't matter that they were gone though, their words still echoed through my head.

"Your a fat ugly bitch Kim, go kill yourself nobody will care."

Shailene's words stayed in my head as I made my way to the dojo. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone would care. Nobody at school would, my parents wouldn't care. I think the only people that would care would be the gang, and Rudy of course.

Entering the dojo I went straight to Rudy's office. He looked at me as I walked in and immediately enveloped me in a hug. That's when I broke, I just sobbed in his arms. The man who was more of a father to me than my own was.

When I was able to stop crying I slumped onto his couch in silence.

"What happened?" Rudy asks.

I recounted everything to him. From cutting last night after receiving mean texts, to throwing up at lunch after being called fat. I even told him how my parents had come home drunk the night before and had taken turns beating me.

"Kim can you lift your shirt so I can see your stomach?" He asked cautiously. I knew what he meant, it wasn't like he was a pervert or something.

I lifted my shirt. He gasped.

"Kim your past skinny, your anorexic ." I could hear the worry in his voice and I knew he was right. I never ate and when I did I ended up throwing it up within 10 minutes. And all because I took all their words to heart when they call me fat.

"Kim go change ill talk to you after practice." Rudy told me.

I left his office and headed to the changing room. Before I could get there jack grabbed my arm, I yanked it away and winced. He broke open a scar.

"Kim is something wrong?" He asked his voice laced with concern.

"Yes. But you don't need to worry about it." I told him a bit more harshly than I wanted to.

"I thought I was your best friend, why can't you tell me." He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong," I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the changing rooms. " here's what's wrong."

I lifted my shirt to show my visible ribs and then tugged up my sleeves showing the 24 lines across both arms. Twelve on each arm.

"Kim..." He wasn't able to say much, just gasp and runs his hand over my scars.

"I know, I know I'm a depressed freak who cuts and is anorexic. I'm weak." I said these words with so much grief it was incredible that this was who I am now. A weakling who can't stand up for herself.

"Kim your not a freak, your a victim of bullying." He tried to comfort me.

"No I'm ugly, I'm a slut, a bitch and worthless. I may as well kill myself." I was shouting now.

"Kim your none of those things. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and your definitely not worthless. Why haven't you talked to your parents about this?" He told me in a soft tone, then pulling me into a hug.

"Because my parents wouldn't care either. They hate me as much shailene does." I mumbled into his shirt. Then I started bawling.

"Ohh Kim it'll be okay. Shhhh, everything will be fine."

That night I stayed at jacks house. But being in a different house only changed so much.

At 10:20 I got a text.

Stay away from jack. He'd never like you anyways, you whore.

And of course I tried to ignore it but it wasn't easy since I kept getting more and more. But the last one set me off.

I can't believe I was ever friends with you. Your just a selfish bitch you really needs to go kill herself - shai

I jumped from my bed in the guest room and tore downstairs. I saw jack on the sofa watching tv but I really didn't what he saw now. I grabbed a knife from his cutlery drawer and tore out of the house.

I knew he would follow me so I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. When I arrived at my destination I just stared at it for a minute. Then I walked into the school.

I made my way to shailene and her followers lockers. All beside each other.

I raised the knife to my skin and then sliced my skin. It started bleeding and I began immediately. Ten minutes later I was done.

Spelled in my own blood, across their lockers I had written,

You got what you wanted-k

I then made my way to the gangs lockers and slipped a note in each one. Each saying the same thing.

_I'm sorry_

I was getting woozy from the blood loss, but I had one more place to go. I walked out the back doors at jack burst in the front.

I knew I didn't have much time so I started running. I was not dying before I left this message.

And twenty minutes later it was done. Written on every mirror, window, counter, table and every other flat surface, in my blood was

You called me a mistake, so I fixed it

I barely made it to the seaford pier without fainting. I knew I only had minutes to live. I had lost a lot of blood. But I had one last thing to do. I screamed at the top of my lungs,

_I will love you forever and always jack brewer_

And I crumpled to the ground.

**A/N: so that was my project beautiful oneshot. It means that you should think before you decide to send a mean text to someone. They may just end up taking their life. **


End file.
